walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 124
Issue 124 is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, the fourth part of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and the tenth part of the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on March 26, 2014. Plot Eugene, Carson, and the others are en route back to the Hilltop in a van stolen from Sanctuary. Carson notes that it's getting too dark to see, and Eugene has him turn the lights on. To their horror, the road is full of roamers. Carson panics and starts backing up while Eugene yells at him to turn off the lights, as he had also spotted a Savior guard atop a nearby building. They start taking fire and the van's engine block is shot out, but there are no fatalities. Eugene tells the others he has a plan. At the Hilltop, Nicholas helps Rick up and they begin their retreat towards the house. A Savior attacks, but, Jesus dropkicks him in the face. Just as Rick and Nicholas climb the stairs to the house, two more Saviors run up from behind them; Nicholas is slashed across the back. As the other is about to stab Rick, Carl emerges from the house and shoots both Saviors down. Gregory and Carl get Rick and Nicholas inside as the Saviors charge the front door. Negan shouts that a door won't stop them. He doesn't notice Michonne and Ezekiel sneaking to the cars behind the Saviors to turn on their lights. When the lights come on, Andrea and the sharpshooters upstairs open up on the Saviors below, killing seven or eight of them. Negan orders a retreat and his forces fall back. The Savior guard who shot at Eugene and his crew is still watching the van. The van's horn has been jammed into the on position to draw roamers towards it. Eugene comes up behind the Savior and notes, "Carson here tells me your name is Donnie," before shoving him off the ledge to his death. Eugene starts to feel bad as this was his first human kill, but Carson assures him that Donnie was an animal that would have killed them all, explaining that Negan stationed the more violent Saviors at the outposts. Eugene then tells the others that they'll rest up and return to the Hilltop at sunrise. After the battle, Michonne and Jesus clean up the roamers that have made it through the hole in the Hilltop's fence. They find a knife coated with dried blood and take it to Dr. Carson, who realizes that the Saviors' melee weapons are contaminated with residue from roamers and that whoever has been injured by them (Nicholas, Richard, and Arnold) is going to die, much to Rick, Andrea and Carl's horror. Back at their camp in the woods near the Hilltop, Dwight talks about moving their camp but Negan rebuffs him and proceeds to gloat about their approaching victory. He tells Dwight that, once Rick dies from the wound he sustained, the survivors will beg him to go back to the way things were, which Negan will be happy to do, as long as he gets to urinate on Rick's corpse. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Nicholas *Paula *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Brianna *Harlan Carson *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Amber *Mark *Ezekiel *Donnie *Alexandria residents *Hilltop residents *Kingdom residents *The Saviors *Maggie Greene (Cover) *Kal (Cover) Deaths *Donnie *At least 7 unnamed Saviors Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Donnie. * Last appearance of Amber. (Alive) *First mention of Richard. *First mention of Arnold. *Survivors realize that a person attacked with a weapon mucked in zombie guts dies, no matter how severe the wound is. The wound has the same effects as a zombie bite. **On Robert Kirkman's AMA, he stated that in this issue we will learn Rick's "final fate." *It was said in the end of #123 that this issue will "get more into that arrow thing that's sticking out of Rick", and "it's going to be unthinkable". *Kal appears on the cover, despite having died in the previous issue. *This is the second issue whose cover shows a character, Maggie, who doesn't appear in the issue itself, nor is mentioned in it. * This issue marks Andrea's 100th appearance. Goofs/Errors *In the panel when Nicholas is helping Rick up the stairs before getting attacked by the two Saviors, the bolt Dwight shot is on the left side of Rick's abdomen rather than his right. Category:Media and Merchandise